everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
An Apple-ly Ever After
Apple opened her eyes to the sound of a nearby bell house marking the hour. Groggy and irritable, she rolled out of her huge bed and lumbered over to her closet. Taking into consideration her meeting with Maddie about tea consumption.(Apple had recently graduated from ever after high as a royal, but seeing how much freedom the rebels had, changed her mind. She was now a "roybel" half royal half rebel. Freed from her story she bought some land and called it, surprise surprise The Apple Kingdom.) She pulled a red pencil skirt and a gold blouse from her array of many clothes, and became distantly aware of Daring stirring behind her, smiling she put down her outfit and turned back. He smiled back and walked forward to kiss her on the cheek. Still smiling Apple said "Go get breakfast sweetie, I'll be down in a sec." He nodded and jogged to the stairs still in his pajamas. She rolled her eyes, amused and put on her outfit (along with a pair of awesome gold pumps) and headed downstairs after Daring. As she walked down the steps to the grand dining hall where Wren (Apple's head maid) was fussing over Daring's hair. Giggling, she sat down at their wide table. Almost immediately after, her attendants rushed over with fresh fruit. Smiling brightly she graciously started eating. When she was done she checked her watch and called over Wren to drive her to Maddie's kingdom for her meeting. Walking fast to her white limo she grabbed an Apple Cinnamon Heath Bar to tide her over. After climbing into the limo's plush red and gold upholstery she grabbed a club soda and chugged the whole thing in about five seconds, thirst quenched, Apple settled for the long ride to wonderland. Two and a half hours later, Apple was in Maddie's kingdom and freshening up before her big meeting. Heading out of the bathroom and down the hall she noticed a lot of whimsical paintings and furniture. Relieved that Maddie was still her old self, she walked with a bit more confidence and zest. Noticing a Large purple and turquoise door at the end of the hall, Apple sped up a bit hoping desperately that she wasn't late. Pushing open the heavy door Apple was greeted by a completely normal conference room! At the end of the room sat Maddie, her usually wild hair in a bun on top of her head. Looking startled, Maddie finally spoke "Oh you went through my private quarters." Apple took in Maddie's new appearance, she looked well put together and serious. Finally she put the pieces together, like many other EAH students Maddie had developed shapeshifting and summoning. She spoke again "Please Apple sit down." Apple Obediently sat down and watched quizzically as Maddie described how tea sales are going down drastically and that we have to work harder to sell it. When she was through Apple said meekly "Maddie may I talk to you outside?" Maddie nodded and got up walked along with Apple to the door. When Maddie was done checking for eavesdroppers she whispered viciously "What is it Apple?" Sighing Apple responded "What happened to you Maddie?" "Nothing I'm the same as I always was!" "No, no your not Maddie!" "Do you have a problem?" she retorted "You of all people wouldn't care!" "You're right I don't, but does Raven?" Maddie got quiet started walking, realizing Apple wasn't following she made a come on gesture. "Look Apple" Maddie said "Raven is worse... we all had to grow up." She put up her hand for Apple to stop, took a step and disappeared. Astonished she put her hand to her head and headed towards the exit. She had to talk to Briar. The only other roybel she knew. As Apple walked towards Briar Beauty's imposing yet elegant castle, she thought about all that had happened. Maddie had turned into her and Raven might have too. Instead of her telling Maddie to grow up, Maddie had told her! The events of the past few days had left her breathless, she needed a friend to confide in. Breaking out of her daze she knocked hard on the magenta and black rose patterned door. A disgruntled looking Hopper answered the door. "What is it?" He yelled obviously drunk and confused. Surprised, Apple managed to stutter out "Um.. I'm h-here to see Briar." "AHH," Hopper yelled "always Briar ain't it!" She stepped back as he stumbled into the castle. Gathering her thoughts and feelings she remembered what she was here for. She needed to see her friend, the only one who could help her through all this....madness! Not soon after, Briar came into view. She was in her loungewear (a black and pink maxi with a long white cardigan) and clearly unsurprised to see Apple. Gesturing for her friend to come in, Briar walked over to a long white chaise lounge and sat down on one end as Apple sat on the other. Briar was the first to speak "Apple." she started "it's all so confusing!" Apple said inturrupting "Just calm down and tell me whats wrong." "EVERYTHING EVER AFTER BRIAR!" she yelled shocking herself "Apple just calm d-." "I can't!" she said "Maddie is adult and so is Raven supposedly, amd it's just so crazy..." "I know Apple but they have a point." "Maybe it's for the best" she continued "We all have to settle down." Apple contemplated this for a bit, wondering if what Briar was saying ''was true. ''Maybe it was time to settle down, maybe have a child. Shaking her head she bid her friend goodbye and walked out to her awaiting car. Category:Fanfiction